Vegeta's Great Babysitting Adventure
by Vega Starr
Summary: Uh oh! Watch out!Vegeta is baysitting his granddaughter!This is my first DBZ fic and my first humor fic so please be nice.Please R&R and tell me if I should keep writin humor fics and/or the DBZ fics.I think its pretty funny.I mean,Vegeta babysitting?Rate


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon BallZ or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon BallZ or any of its characters. However, I do own Vega. Please do not sue me, I have no money, all you'll get is, ummmmmmmmmmmm, my pocket lent? Yeah, my pocket lent!

A/N: Hey ya'll! This is my first Dragon BallZ fic and my attempt at humor. Please be nice. If ya'll like it I'll write something else for Dragon BallZ. I'm going to try and write a Dragon BallZ series some time soon. Anyway, please tell me if you like the fic. If you don't than you won't ever have to see me write a DBZ fic again. Feel free to e-mail me at [Tarrible@aol.com][1] I love getting e-mail and meeting new people. Please R&R. Thanx!

****

Vegeta's Great Babysitting Adventure

"Hi dad." Trunks said as Vegeta opened the door. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"No." Vegeta grunted.

"Oh come on dad. Pllleeeeeeeeaaaassssssseeeeee." Trunks started pleading.

"What is it?"

"Well, I need you to baby-sit Vega. See, me and Pan want to go with mother to the play tonight. She said you refused to go so I thought you might baby-sit for me." Trunks finished with his best smile.

"No."

"Please dad!"

"Why can't Kakarot or his evil wife do it?"

"ChiChi and Goku are going to the play too. Of course I'm sure I could persuade Goku to stay and watch Vega if _you_ can't handle it." Trunks knew he hit Vegeta's weak spot.

"Of course I can handle it! What time do you want me to do it?"

"I'll bring her over in a few minutes." Trunks said, walking out the door. Vegeta just grunted.

************************************************************************

"Grandpa Vegeta!" Vega squealed when Vegeta opened the door. Vegeta gave a small smile to his four-year-old brown haired, brown-eyed granddaughter who stood with her tail whipping back and forth. 

"See ya later dad." Trunks handed Vegeta Vega's bag and left. Vega walked in the door and looked up at Vegeta.

"I'm bored." She said.

"Well why don't you color in one of these coloring book thingies or something." Vegeta said, digging in her bag.

"That's boring. I wanna go tot he park."

"I'm not going to the park." He replied flatly.

"Grandpa Vegeta." She pleaded, giving him her puppy dog eyes. Just like Bra, Vega had Vegeta wrapped around her little finger. He looked at her little, pleading face and sighed.

"Okay."

"Yea!!!!!!!!!!!" Vega began to jump up and down.

************************************************************************

Vega was attempting to build a sandcastle in the middle of the park's playground when something in the sky seemed to catch her eye.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, noticing her distracted look.

"The Moon." She answered. "I've never seen a full moon before." She started to stand up and Vegeta saw her get a dazed look. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. 

"Don't look at the moon! Don't look at the moon!" He started yell, running towards her, but he was too late. Vega's eyes turned red and she started to grow bigger and become covered in hair. Vegeta just stared in disbelief as his granddaughter turned into a Giant Saiyin Monkey. (Or whatever they call them these days.)

"What the hell are you doing out in the day time?!" Vegeta started screaming at the Moon. "Moons don't come out in the day time! Only the sun does! Don't you know that?!" 

A man walking by noticed Vegeta ranting and raving at the Moon and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but the Moon does come out during daylight hours sometimes."

Vegeta glared at him, then grabbed the poor man's collar and lifted him off the ground.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!" He dropped the trembling man back on the ground. "Now, the Moon just came out a turned my daughter into a giant monkey. What do I do? Think Vegeta think. Of course! I cut her tail off!" he said, snapping his fingers when the answer came to him. He powered up a small ki blast on the tip of his finger and turned around to face Vega. Only, Vega wasn't there. His jaw dropped open as he spun around looking for any sign of his giant ape granddaughter.

"She's a giant monkey for Heaven's sake, she can't be that hard to find." He kept looking around until his eyes landed on a street that led to downtown. Down it you could see crushed and turned over cars, dented buildings, and running people.

************************************************************************

Vegeta walked in the door carrying s sleeping Vega bundled up in his jacket. He tried his best to put her extra set of clothes on her without waking her up. Poor Vegeta, no sooner then he had her dressed and laid her back down, she woke up.

"Grandpa Vegeta?"

"Humph."

"I want a snack."

"Humph"

"Grrraaannnnddddppppaaa!"

"…"

"Daddy 'Geta!" Vegeta cringed at the old name Vega had used to call him before she could pronounce his real name.

"Daddy 'Geta, Daddy 'Geta, Daddy 'Geta…" Vega chanted while jumping up and down beside Vegeta.

"OH ALRIGHT!!!" He screamed. He instantly regretted it as Vega pouted her lips.

"Don't cry! Don't cry! I didn't mean to yell it! I didn't mean to yell!" He frantically tried to keep Vega from crying. Too late.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Vega started to cry with tears pouring from her little eyes. 

"Ohhhh noooooo." Vegeta groaned. "Do you want a snack? I'll get you a snack. Whatever you want.

"Okay." Vega said, her tear instantly drying up. Vegeta picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. He opened up the pantry and scanned it for anything a little girl might want. Then, something on the lowest shelf caught his eye.

"Dragon Ball Gummi Snacks?" Vegeta sneered, staring at the box featuring a picture of Super Saiyin Goku on the front. He sneered at it again and opened up a small package of the gummi snacks. The first snack he pulled out was fashioned after him, only one problem. The snack showed Vegeta giving a thumbs up and wearing a goofy smile. Vegeta growled as he tossed the box up in the air and blasted it to smithereens. 

"Grandpa Vegeta, I wanted those for a snack." Vega whined. Her eyes began to fill up with tears again and her lip pouted out. Lucky for Vegeta, there was another box.

************************************************************************

Vegeta couldn't calm his nerves so, he decided to train, if you could call training standing in the living room punching the air. He sat Vega down on the coffee table with her bag of gummi snacks. At first, Vega just watched as Vegeta punched the midair. Then, she got bored and started to annoy him.

Vegeta punched.

"I can do that." Vega said, standing on the coffee table and punching like Vegeta.

Vegeta kicked.

"I can do that." Vega kicked like Vegeta.

Vegeta tried a more complicated move.

"I can do that." Vega once again copied Vegeta.

Finally, Vegeta went Super Saiyin.

"I can do that." Vegeta jerked his head to the side and looked at Vega. He was about to laugh at the little girl powering up, but his laughter was cut off before it even started. Vega's hair turned gold and her eyes turned green. Vegeta just stared, gaping at his four-year-old Super Saiyin granddaughter. The only difference between Vega and the other Super Saiyins was her shoulder-length hair didn't stand up. It was gold and spiky, but instead of standing up it just stayed strait down and almost seemed to float. 

"You're a Super Saiyin." Vegeta mumbled, walking over to the couch and sitting down, his jaw still hanging open. Vega giggled at her grandpa's expression. Then she hopped off the coffee table and ran into the kitchen. Vegeta just sat there, staring at the wall for about ten minutes.

During that ten minutes, Vega paid a visit to the pantry. The first thing she saw was the Dragon Ball Gummi Snacks. She ate those. Then she spotted some sugar cookies. She ate some of them. Next she found someone's candy stash. She ate all of it.

************************************************************************

Vegeta finally recovered from the shock of his granddaughter turning Super Saiyin. He got up off the couch and started to look for Vega. He searched everywhere downstairs except one place- the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen he saw candy wrappers and gummi snack bags _everywhere_. Then Vega jumped in front of him.

"Grandpa Vegeta, Grandpa Vegeta, Grandpa Vegeta!" Vega started to literally bounce off the walls. Vegeta attempted to catch her. Poor Vegeta, he didn't have a chance, no matter how fast he was. It's hard enough to catch a four-year-old on a sugar high, but this wasn't your normal four-year-old. This was a four-year-old _saiyin hybrid_ on a sugar high. Not only that, but a _super saiyin_ hybrid on a sugar high. After an hour of chasing Vega around the house, Vegeta gave up. He dragged himself back to the couch and laid down. Vega, who was having fun running from her grandpa, started to wonder where he was. As soon as she saw him lying on the couch she ran and jumped on his stomach.

Vegeta let out an "Oof" as Vega landed on him.

"Grandpa 'Geta, Grandpa 'Geta, Grandpa 'Geta…" Vega chanted as she jumped up and down on Vegeta's stomach. All of the sudden, she stopped. Her hair and eyes turned brown again and she just stood on Vegeta's stomach, her sugar high worn off. 

"I'm sleepy." She said. Then she curled up on Vegeta's stomach and fell asleep. Vegeta jerked his head up and looked at Vega. He smiled when he saw her curled up and sleeping. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. Vegeta picked Vega up and cradled her in his arms. Then he opened the door to see Trunks standing there.

"It's about time. Vegeta grunted at Trunks.

Trunks gave an innocent smile. "Everything go okay?"

"Don't ask." Vegeta said. Then he noticed Trunks trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" He growled.

Trunks pointed at Vegeta's hair. "Obviously things didn't go very well. You've got a gray streak in your hair!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Trunks burst out laughing but clamped his hand over his mouth when Vegeta shot him a death glare. Vegeta walked over to a mirror and looked at his hair. Sure enough, there was a gray streak going from the top, left side of his forehead tot he top spike of his hair. He growled but then smiled at the sleeping Vega. Then, he was about to hand Vega to the still laughing Trunks when… He woke up.

"It was all… just a bad dream." Vegeta mumbled as he sat up in bed. He ran over to the mirror and looked at his hair. No gray streak. Next he ran downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"It was all just a bad dream!" He said to Bulma who was cooking at the stove. 

"What was?" She asked. Then there was a knock at the door. "Oh Vegeta, can you get that?" Vegeta got up and answered the door. There stood Trunks.

"Hi dad." Trunks said as Vegeta opened the door. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Vegeta slammed the door in his face.

"I'll take that as a no." 

~*The End*~

A/N: So how'd ya'll like it. I know, I know, Piccolo blew up the Moon before the Saiyin Saga. But hey, Master Roshi blew up the Moon in Dragon ball and the Moon came back in Dragon BallZ so it can come back in my story too. And I also know that there are higher levels than Super Saiyin by the time this story takes place, but lets just pretend there isn't for the sake of my story, Okay? Please review. Thanx.

~*Vega Starr*~ 

   [1]: mailto:Tarrible@aol.com



End file.
